U luv me, U luv me not
by everytimeyoulookatme
Summary: Can a TV show change the TPC's and the Briarwood Boys' lives? About Massie and Derrick post- break up. Claire has to decide between two guys. Pairs not decided yet so review and let me know who you prefer. R
1. Claire!

I DONT OWN CLIQUE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

_Massie and Derrick are texting for the first time since they broke up. Massie is on her BE NICE kick._

Derrick: NO I dont like u. and that was Kemp that sent u that text about getting back together. do u really like me though  
Massie: idk....wait why should i tell u? and Kemp told me it was u  
Derrick: It was not me  
Massie: kay. i believe u. who do u like? if u tell me i might tell u  
Derek : Claire jk  
Massie: lol really tell me and i might tell u  
Derrick: im serious it was Claire  
Massie: was? really. then u want me to tell u who i like. but Claire!  
Derrick: ya  
Massie: ya what :)  
Derrick: I like Claire  
Massie: then get Kemp or Cam to set u up I guess.  
Derrick: not so fast....I told u who I like now u tell me  
Derrick: u have 2 tell me  
Massie: tellu wat...... :)  
Derrick: who u like  
Massie: do I have to **add whine here**  
Derrick: ya

Massie: okay I met him in the 5th grade

Massie: any guesses yet?

Derrick: No too general

Massie: and he gets wat he wants

Derrick: U love urself??! JKJK

Derrick: wait… I have a guess

Derrick: Its me  
Massie: me wat?  
Derrick: U like me  
Massie: maybe. How did u figure that out  
Derrick: I'm the only one that gets whatever I want always  
Massie: lol dont u dare tell anyone. or act weird  
Derrick: K  
Massie: so are gonna ask out Claire  
Derrick: maybe  
Massie: maybe? think she' ll say yes.  
Derrick: no.  
Massie: who could say no?  
lol really weird didnt mean to text that

Derrick: that's ok

Massie: so ru really gonna ask Claire out?

Derrick: maybe

Massie: maybe? C'mon just ask her

Derrick: she'll say no

Massie: maybe she likes u back

Derrick: doubt it

Massie: that's true it happened to me with a certain someone

_Thinking of Derrick. Why cant I get over it? Wait maybe I can I kinda like Sam the new guy after all. Who am I kidding sam's just funny and nice._

Massie: Derrick ru there

Arrrg this is not happening. And I did not just tell Derrick him. Okay calm down Massie deep breaths. Okay so technically I didn't tell him he figured it out. Gotta give him props for that. _Sigh_ smart funny and really fun to be around that's wat I wrote about him in a ESP class. Funny thing is he never told me what he wrote about me and I have one out of the blue comment on my anonymous letter.

_Nice Smile_

"YOU WHATTTTTT!!!!!!!" Alicia shrieked.

"First of all DON'T YELL. Second I did not just tell him he guessed" said Massie

"and most surprising of all he likes….."

**CLIFF HANGER- ONE COMMENT FOR MORE CHAPTERS**


	2. Right?

I DO NOT OWN CLIQUE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

"and most surprising of all, he likes Claire," said Massie dramatically.

Claire gasped.

_THE Derrick Harrington likes her. Wait... why am I feeling this way? I don't like Derrick. Do I? Okay, Claire, get a grip. You love Cam. Handsome, sweet, and romantic Cam. But Derrick Harrington likes me. ME, Claire Lyons. But if i go out with him, what would happen to the TPC? Would I get kicked out for dating Massie's ex-crush? More importantly, what about Cam?_

"Claire…. CLAIRE!!!!" yelled Massie.

" What? What happened?" asked Claire, disoriented.

"You totally zoned out on us," said Alicia, gesturing to Kristen, Dylan, Massie and herself.

"Oh. Well, um, sorry," mumbled Claire.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Massie threw a death glare at Claire, "Should I wear this top with the skinny jeans or Bermuda jeans?"

"Totally the Bermudas. Matches much better, and totally shows off your time in the gym you spent running," gushed Dylan.

"When was I in the gym running?" Massie replied, having no recollection of the event.

"Duh. Last Tuesday." remarked Alicia with an eye roll.

Another death glare shot by Massie, but this time in Alicia's direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meanwhile at Derrick's house…………………… **

"Dude! C'mon, I was totally gonna beat your high score on Halo!" exclaimed Cam.

"You were totally nawt. You couldn't beat me even if I had one hand tied behind my back," retorted Derrick with a snort.

"So what put you in such a good mood?" said Cam, smirking.

"Usually you're just moping around looking at your phone all day ever since you and Massie broke up," remarked Plovert from the kitchen.

"Massie!?!" exclaimed Derrick. "I am sooo over her. She's too immature for me."

"So you got a new girl, huh, Harrington?" said Kemp. "Who's the _un_lucky girl this time?"

Derrick slapped Kemp hard on the back.

"Ow. That hurt.. What was that for?" Kemp rubbed the sore part of his back.

"Shut up Kemp. That did not hurt," retorted Derrick with an eye roll.

"Well you weren't the one who got hit Derrick." Derrick tuned Kemp out. "Hello? anyone there?" said Kemp, waving his hand in front of Derrick's face.

"What? What happened?" Derrick questioned as he snapped back into reality.

"You totally zoned out," explained Cam, rolling his eyes.

"I was thinking," snapped Derrick. "Geez."

"Don't hurt yourself," yelled Plovert who was still in the kitchen. "You don't do that very often.

"SHUT UP," Cam yelled back, but Derrick was already deep in thought yet again.

_Am I over Massie? I am totally over her. Right? Right. But then why does my heart start beating really fast when I see her and I get nervous talking to her? And I don't have feelings for Claire either, right? Right. I think._

Back at Massie's...........................................

"Right," sighed Massie staring at a picture of her and Derrick. " I am over him."

_Am I?_


	3. I Guess

I DO NOT OWN CLUQUE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

In Massie's room before school….

"Ewwww. DO NOT WEAR THAT. Its like totally last season," Massie said.

"But I wore it when-" Claire broke off.

_I wore it on my first date with Cam and the time I sat next to Derrick in the TPC's monthly trip with the guys._

"When what?" asked Massie.

"Never mind" I replied.

My phone suddenly vibrated.

Derrrick: Hey wats up?

Claire: Nothing… ru sure u got the right number? Its Claire not Massie.

Derrick: Ik. I just wanted to ask u something.

Claire: Kay…….

Derrick: Do u like me or Cam better?

Claire: WAT?! Why do u want 2 know?

Derrick: just wondering

Claire: I guess Cam broke my heart too many times, the spark isn't there anymore.

_What am I saying? Liar._ **I told myself.**_ I like Cam but im not sure if he even likes me at all and Derrick likes me, Claire Lyons._

Derrick: really???!!!!

Claire: Yeah I guess im over Cam.

_Lia,r liar, and liar. Get a grip Claire Cam probably doesn't like u anymore. Yeah I guess. Sigh but I love him so much._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT THE FREAK!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Cam.

"Dude what are u doing with my phone?" asked Derrick.

**What is Cam going to say? Who will Claire choose? Review for another chapter.**


	4. What? What happened?

I DO NOT OWN CLIQUE OR ANY OF IT CHARACTERS.

Thx to carefree34, xoxodancerxoxo, BurningMatters, RhiniHeartBreaker, casefacex3, -PASSIIONATE- and PerfectAngelKK1880.

"Let me see," said Derrick grabbing the phone from Cam and scrolling through the messages.

Now Derrick was yelling, "Why in the world would you use my phone to text Claire these texts?"

"I just wanted to find out if she still liked me," sighed Cam.

"Well what did she say?"

"She said that she was over me and likes you," whispered Cam, deafeated.

"Oh ," said Derrick

"But you're not gonna actually ask her out are you?" exclaimed Cam hopefully.

"Well-" Derrick started to reply.

They were interrupted by Kemp, Josh, and Plovert.

"Guys come quick to Massie's," panted Josh.

"Why what's wrong? Is Claire all right?" asked Cam.

"Dude you have to get over her or grovel until she forgives you?" commented Kemp.

"Guy's c'mon," screamed Josh from his bike

**Sorry this chapter was so short. Any suggestions are welcome.**


	5. PICK A SCENERIO

PICK A SCENERIO AND I'LL WRITE ABOUT IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Plovert, and Josh were riding their bikes to Massie's.

"What's the rush, Josh?" asked Derrick

"It's Claire. She's unconscious in the bathroom," replied Josh, hurridly.

"Claire is hurt?!" screamed Cam. "C'mon then hurry up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Plovert, and Josh were riding their bikes to Massie's.

"What's the rush, Josh?" asked Derrick.

"That's the rush,"

They have arrived at Massie's house and Josh was pointing to a stretch limo.

"So what Massie owns like six of those," remarked Derrick.

"Look at the name on the limo," replied Josh

It said:

**The Dating Game Reality TV Show**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Plovert, and Josh were riding their bikes to Massie's.

"What's the rush, Josh?" asked Derrick

"Massie's house is on fire," replied Josh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I personally like the second one but tell me what you think.**


	6. A TV Show?

I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Plovert, and Josh were riding their bikes to Massie's.

"What's the rush, Josh?" asked Derrick.

"That's the rush,"

They have arrived at Massie's house and Josh was pointing to a stretch limo.

"So what Massie owns like six of those," remarked Derrick.

"Look at the name on the limo," replied Josh

It said:

**The Dating Game Reality TV Show**

Derrick, Josh, Cam, Kemp, and Plovert walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey, What's up you guys?" answered an abnormally cheerful Massie.

"Nothing much 'cept up have a limo outside thst says-" replied Cam.

"I know what the limo says" Massie said, cutting Cam off.

"It's a reality tv show showcasing 6 girls and 6 guys. They couple the people off and make them do all kinds of stuff. You know like teamwork stuff," Massie explained, putting air quotes around teamwork.

"Are you do it?" asked Derrick.

"Of course it's a chance to be on tv," replied Massie with a flip of her hair

A man with a headset said, "Miss Block its time to name your 6 girls and boys for the show,"

**Who would she pick for the show?**

**Claire- Cam or Derrick**

**Derrick- Massie or Claire**

**Massie- Derrick or Sam**

**They will pick soon. And who would be the 6****th**** girl.**

**Review plz. The more reviews the longer the chapters.**


	7. Can we talk?

**Disclaimer- See Previous**

"Kay. It's gonna be me, Claire, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan for the girls."

The TPC high-fived each other.

"And for the guys its gonna be Cam, Plovert, Josh, Kemp, Sam and Derrick," Massie said with bit of flirting voice when she said Sam's name.

_Why should I even try to get Derrick to like me? Might as well make the best of the time on the show._

"Miss Block," the guy with the headsets said, "You need one more girl,"

"Okay then. TPC gather here," said Massie.

"So who do you guys think we should put on the show?" asked Massie.

"Well, how about Brynne, Sam's sister?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah she's cool"

"I like her. She's okay at soccer too"

"And she's not afraid to eat,"

"Okay then," said Massie. "Brynne it is,"

**Meanwhile..... the boys were talking**

"So you gonna ask Claire out?" asked Cam with utter distaste.

"I don't know. I just might." Replied Derrick

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"Hey Claire," said Derrick. "Can we talk?"

**Read and Review plz. Sorry this was short but I posted right. I looking for 15 reviews. Cross your fingers**

**Suspense ******

**Suggestions are welcome.**


	8. Getting Ready Drama

**Sorry for the wait. I had writers block. **

"Ummm not now Derrick,"replied Claire.

"Okay," said Derrick

The show was set in the Block's living room. There were huge lights everywhere and many cameras.

"Okay kids," the guy with the headphones, Anthony, said. "This show is gonna be like The Bachelor meets The Bachelorette. Sounds good?"

"Yeah," Massie replied.

"Okay and we are on in 5-4-3-2," the guy pointed his finger.

**Backstage Massie and the TPC were preparing to be on TV……………………………..**

"How does my hair look?" asked Claire nervously.

"It looks okay," replied Alicia who was trying to reapply her eyeshadow.

"Just okay!!!!!!" Claire shrieked. "Pass the straightener Leesh."

Massie was sitting on the couch in her room. She already did her hair and makeup a long time ago.

"Massie Block you are needed in the other room," the producer (aka Anthony, the guy with the headphones) said. "The Bachelor and The Bachelorette have to prepare for their entrance."

"But Massie can't leave us," cried Alicia.

"Sorry girls," Anthony led Massie out of the room

"See you guys on stage," Massie called back.

Massie and the producer headed to another room.

Massie opened the door to the room.

HE was sitting on the couch.

"See you in 20 minutes, Miss Block," the producer said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Massie.

Derrick was sitting on the couch looking at some papers.

"Umm. I'm like the Bachelor of the show and you're the Bachelorette," Derrick replied squinting at the small print on the papers.

"Let me see that," Massie quickly scanned over the papers. "It says that we have to date the contestants to find our true love." Massie put air quotes around true love.

"And it also says that we have to plan out entrance," said Derrick. "What does that even mean?"

"Don't worry I'm great at this." Replied Massie. "Just choose a song to walk to and on a certain beat enter the room."

"Umm. Okayyyyyyyyy."replied Derrick. "Can I choose a song?"

"Fine," Massie replied looking at her nails.

"I know this is a girly song but what about 7 things by Miley Cyrus," said Derrick.

"Are you serious?" Massie burst out laughing.

"Yeah it kinda describes my life," mumbled Derrick.

"Okay we'll do 7 things" said Massie.

All of a sudden, Anthony opened the door. He had clothes in his hands.

"The network wants you to put these on,"he said then he disappeared.

There was one long black dress and a suit.

"I'm assuming the dress is for me," said Derrick, in a girly voice.

Massie laughed.

"You do realize there is no changing room in here," said Derrick.

"ARE YOU FREAKN' SERIOUIS?" Massie yelled looking around the room

Derrick was right there was nothing except for a couch a table and a mirror with a table and chair in front of it.

"I'll change first," said Massie reluctantly. "You better not look,"

"Who do you think I am, Kemp?" said Derrick with mock hurt.

Massie rolled her eyes. She undressed and slipped the dress on.

"Derrick, did you know that I can see you looking?"

Derrick whipped his head around.

Massie chuckled. "That's what I thought,"

Massie tossed Derrick's suit at him. "Your turn,"

Massie walked over to the mirror and started to put makeup on. In the mirror she could see Derrick put on the pants and take off his shirt.

"Block, I know you're looking at me in the mirror," Derrick smirked and walked over to Massie.

"Go put your shirt on," said Massie she didn't even look up.

_I am so over him right? But he looks really good now…._

"You know you want this," Derrick taunted gesturing to his naked upper body.

Massie whirred around and stood up angrily.

"Derrick-" she started.

Suddenly her mouth was covered in something very warm and soft.

Massie pulled away first.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she screamed at Derrick.

**So what do you think. Drama, right?**

**Questions you might have:**

**What did Derrick want to ask Claire?**

**What is gonna happen between Derrick and Massie?**

**Review and you might find out. ******


	9. We Can't

**I'd like to thank ****candyapples567****,****PerfectAngelKK1880**** ,****BPYalpha**** ,****OhmyDod**** ,honey18xo ,beutybabe ,**

**RhiniHeartBreaker**** ,****pretty0919**** ,****xoxodancerxoxo****,I LUV BPYALPHA'S STORIES!!! , **

**Jane, ****Spencer Breslin****,**** and everyone else who reviewed.**

**And a special thanks goes to BPY Alpha for agreeing to be my Beta Reader (and suggesting the new plot twist ********).**

**And BTW (another idea of my wonderful beta reader) there's this character called Anthony who's the producer so he is now going to be called P-Anthony.**

**Meanwhile the rest of the PC joined the Boys in a waiting room….. **

"Hey guys," Alicia waved to the Briarwood boys as she sat down next to Josh. Kristen sat next to Kemp, Dylan next to Plovert, and Claire next to Cam. Sam was sitting in the recliner opposite the group. Right after they got settled down, P-Anthony came in.

"I am so sorry, but Brynne couldn't get parental permission to go on the show. So we have arranged for a new sixth girl," P-Anthony said. "Olivia Ryan. I assume you all know her," P-Anthony chuckled.

The PC gasped as Olivia walked in, a clueless grin on her beautiful face.

"Hey guys, " Olivia greeted them, smirking, and plopped down in between Cam and Claire.

"Uh. Hi Olivia," said Cam awkwardly, while peeking glances at Claire.

"Hi Cammie," Olivia used a silly pet-name. "I know we broke up and all, but I know you didn't mean it, so I'm going to be nice and give you a second chance. I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night after school," Olivia glared at Claire. A vicious glare that said _he's-with-me_.

Cam side-glanced at Claire again, and she looked downright furious.

_And she has a right to be. I mean, I did dumped her (huge mistake) and dated the brain-dead Olivia Ryan. Shudder. And now I want to get back with Claire. So you should say no, Cam. _Another part of his brain objected. _But maybe I might have some feelings for Olivia!_

Cam shook his head, all thoughts of Olivia gone. _What am I thinking? All I want is Claire._

"Um, I'm sorry Olivia. I kind of have a date with someone else," Cam said. "Claire, I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked it as a question, but he already knew the answer.

Claire smiled, in an ah-bvious yes.

_Finally, Cam and I are back together. Too bad Olivia is still here. _Claire thought. _At least he doesn't LIKE her anymore..._

**Olivia's Thoughts**

_I'll get you back for that Claire_. _And Cammie, too._

Suddenly there was a phone ringing.

Everyone pulled out their phones to see if the call was for them. "Oh, that's me," said Alicia as she sauntered out of the room.

"What's up mom?" Alicia said into the phone.

"Honey, your dad is going to the doctor's office. So when you come home the limo is going to go pick up your dad," Alicia's mom said on the other line.

"What's wrong? Is dad okay? Why is he at the doctor's?" questioned Alicia nervously.

"Oh, don't worry honey, he's fine. He's just picking up medicine for his high blood pressure," replied Alicia's mom calmly.

"Okay, bye mom," Alicia hung up and walked back into the room, thoughts of her dad slowly fading away. Thoughts of Josh filled the blank spaces.

"Who was that?" asked Josh, smiling with his cute-little fangs.

"It was just my mom," replied Alicia. She sat back down and snuggled up next to Josh, smiling up at him. Usually Josh would kiss her forehead kindly, but today he didn't.

_Oh well. He's probably just too busy thinking about the show. I mean, I have to go on a date with Derrick, and he has to go on a date with Massie... There's nothing wrong between us, right?_

**Josh's Thoughts**

_Why doesn't Alicia tell me anything about her family. All I know is that her Dad is a lawyer._

**Kristen's Thoughts**

_I can't believe I'm sitting next to Kemp and he hasn't done anything pervy. He's not bad looking either... What am I thinking? I can't crush on Dylan's crush... It's an unspoken BFF rule!_

**Dylan's Thoughts**

_Plovert is really nice. Kind of a combination of Cam and Derrick. Sweet and funny. Nice and loyal. What am I thinking? I can't crush on Kristen's crush... It's an unspoken BFF rule!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Massie and Derrick………………

_Suddenly her mouth was covered in something very warm and soft, and it felt so good._

Massie pulled away first.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she screamed at Derrick.

"I just wanted to practice for my future dates," replied Derrick. He let go of Massie and grabbed his shirt and started to put it on as if nothing had happened.

"Well, couldn't you have practiced on the mirror or something?" said Massie angrily. "That was totally unnecessary."

_This is not supposed to happen! _Massie's thoughts screamed at her._ And I'm definitely not suppose to like it!_

"No, 'cause then I would have been kissing myself and that would be weird," Derrick said through his shirt. "And what would you do if you saw me making out with the mirror?" Derrick paused. "You'd probably think I was weird."

Despite how much Massie wanted to punch Derrick for kissing her, she still laughed.

"I would probably try to freeze the mirror so your tongue would get stuck to it," retorted Massie.. "And I already think you're weird."

"Ha ha. Very funny," Derrick replied. "Anyway, I rather kiss you than the mirror."

"And I rather not kiss you again," replied Massie, straight out lying.

"You know you liked it.. Just admit it," said Derrick.

"I might have liked it a little," Massie played coy.

"Then do you want to get back together?" asked Derrick hopefully, uselessly, seeing as how he knew the answer.

"No," Massie's voice was suddenly cold.

"Why?" Derrick tried to keep himself from not looking too unbelievably crushed.

"There's two reasons. First, in case you haven't noticed, we're on a T.V. show called Loveless, trying to find our one 'true love', and that doesn't include making out and/or dating the other contestant," replied Massie.

"But already found my true love," Derrick said with a crooked smile.

"Cheesy much?" said Massie with a chuckle, as she slapped his shoulder.

Suddenly, her smile disappeared. Her voice became weak and fragile. She then took a deep breath and said, "And secondly, when you called me immature and told me you didn't like me anymore, it hurt a lot."

Derrick was shocked. He never seen Massie so weak before. She'd never revealed any flaws, anything that would show Derrick how she felt.

"Massie, I am so sorry.. I want to take back everything," said Derrick pleadingly.

Massie sighed.

_He really is sweet, but I can't get back together with him... I don't want to get hurt again!_

"Well, why don't we just be friends?" asked Massie with her old voice: confident, alpha.

"Only if it would make you happy... but I still take back everything I said," Derrick said dejectedly, stubbornly.

"Whatevs. But now let's plan our entrance," said Massie with authority, already done with that conversation.

"Let's walk in on _And the seventh thing that I hate the most that you do, you make me love you," _said Derrick, thinking about his relationship with Massie.

_Friends with Massie Block. I can't believe I can't get my Block back! FRIENDS. I hate that word._

"I still can't believe you picked that song," said Massie with a smile. "I don't even listen to it that much anymore."

_Well I picked that song because it describes our relationship. But I can't say that to Massie out loud!_

"Well I did for reasons that you would not understand. You would laugh at me for it. So let's just practice," snapped Derrick.

"Kay," Massie said trying not to laugh.

"_And the seven things I hate the most that you do? You make me love you,_" they both sang softly as they walked towards a pretend door.

_Too true, _Massie and Derrick thought in unison.


	10. Preview

**This is a preview of the next chapter. (I had writer's block. So its going to be a while, maybe)**

Loveless started and the show production schedule is going to be like this:

Day 1- Massie and Kemp double with Derrick and Kristen go to a Jersey Cup,a famous soccer game in New Jersey **( AN-I made it up, the game is not real)**.

Day 2- Massie and Josh goes shopping in New York City while Derrick and Alicia goes shopping, too on the other side of the city.

Day 3- Massie and Sam goes to the movies while Claire and Derrick have a moonlight picnic.

Day 4- Massie and Cam just hang out in Massie's house and Derrick and Olivia goes to a salon.

Day 5- Massie and Plovert and Derrick and Dylan in an undisclosed 5-star restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 1

Okay. Today was officially the first day of the date game: and Massie's first date was the pervy Kemp Hurley. They had decided to go to a soccer game. Greeeat.

As limo drove Massie and Kemp to the soccer game, things were very quiet and awkward.

They arrived at the enterance and followed the camera crew's signal up to a special reserved area just for the four lucky teenagers on the show. Kristen and Derrick weren't there yet.

"Hey Kemp. Are you ready to watch the game?" asked Massie, who was trying to act chirpy. Making conversation. She sat down next to Kemp. There were still two seats reserved for Derrick and Kristen.

"Yep," Kemp replied and looked absentmindedly his shoes.

_He must be just as bored with this as I am, _Massie thought.

"Soooo…" Massie said trying to spark up a conversation. "Do you like my outfit?"

Massie was wearing…

**So do you like it. Even though that was a preview, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And I need help on outfits so if you want you can submit an outfit for Massie to wear on her date with Kemp and one for Derrick to wear on his date at the soccer game.**

**Remember Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. I' Shouldn't

**I had hugeeeee writer's block. Hope you like it and review.**

Loveless started and the show production schedule is going to be like this:

Day 1- Massie and Kemp double with Derrick and Kristen go to a Jersey Cup ,a famous soccer game in New Jersey **( AN-I made it up, the game is not real)**.

Day 2- Massie and Josh goes shopping in New York City while Derrick and Alicia goes shopping, too on the other side of the city.

Day 3- Massie and Sam goes to the movies while Claire and Derrick have a moonlight picnic.

Day 4- Massie and Cam just hang out in Massie's house and Derrick and Olivia goes to a salon.

Day 5- Massie and Plovert and Derrick and Dylan in an undisclosed 5-star restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 1

Okay. Today was officially the first day of the date game: and Massie's first date was the pervy Kemp Hurley. They had decided to go to a soccer game. Greeeat.

As limo drove Massie and Kemp to the soccer game, things were very quiet and awkward.

They arrived at the entrance and followed the camera crew's signal up to a special reserved area just for the four lucky teenagers on the show. Kristen and Derrick weren't there yet.

"Hey Kemp. Are you ready to watch the game?" asked Massie, who was trying to act chirpy and trying to make conversation. She sat down next to Kemp. There were still two seats reserved for Derrick and Kristen.

"Yep," Kemp replied, and looked absentmindedly his dirty soccer shoes.

_He must be just as bored with this as I am, _Massie thought.

"Soooo…" Massie said trying to spark up a conversation. "Do you like my outfit?"

Massie was wearing a sky blue tank top from BCBG and cut off Bermuda jeans, that were actually from Bermuda.

"Uhhhh," Kemp stuttered.

"Whatevs," Massie dismissed Kemp with a wave of her hand.

"Listen, Massie," Kemp started. " Do you think Derrick would ever like Kristen?"

"Why are you jealous?" Massie smirked but inside she was jealous herself.

_Ohhhhhhh. I hope he doesn't like Kristen. Please please._

"No," Kemp replied playing with his fingers.

"Oh. Come awwwwn, Kemp." Massie said. "You are totally lying through your teeth."

Kemp shot her a look that said I-am-lying-but-I-don't-want-to-admitt-it-and-how-do-you-know-about-that-kinda-stuff.

Massie raised her eyebrows. "Hey, I can be smart when I want to."

"Yeah. Surrreeee," Kemp said with a roll of his eyes. "But, seriously. Do you think Kristen likes Chris?"

Massie shrugged. "Hard to tell. But from what I've been noticing, I think she probably does. But she hasn't told the PC about it yet."

"Oh," Kemp sat back dejectedly, his mind on something else.

**Massie's Thoughts**

Oh, if Kristen likes Derrick, she'll be sooooo D2M.

**Kemp Thought's**

I can't believe Kristen likes Chris. Maybe she doesn't. Just maybe, hopefully.

Suddenly, the door opened and Derrick came in holding Kristen's waist.

"Greeeaaaatttt," Massie mumbled looking at Derrick with questioning eyes.

Derrick looked at Massie as though if he wanted to tell her something.

They sat down and the boys started to talk about soccer. Derrick kept on sneaking glances at Massie, without a fleeting glance at Kristen. _Well I guess this means Derrick doesn't like Kristen, _Massie thought.

Massie got so annoyed with Derrick's constant glances that she made a show of getting up and going to the bathroom.

Almost immediately Derrick stood up and almost knocked his chair over in an effort to catch up with her.

"I'll come with you," Derrick pleaded desperately.

Massie shrugged and walked over to the bathrooms, while Derrick followed.

Massie went to open the bathroom door when Derrick grabbed her hand.

"Uhh… Derrick," Massie said as though if she was talking to a 5 year old. "I kinda need to do this alone."

Derrick ignored her and said, "You know I don't like Kristen, right?"

Massie sighed and turned around. "Why should I even care?"

Derrick looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He removed his hand from Massie's..

"You don't care." Derrick stated, awestruck. He couldn't believe it.

Massie opened the door to the bathroom and looked right into Derrick's eyes.

"I shouldn't," Massie said before she slipped through the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Rinnnnnnnnggggggg! _

"Hello," Alicia said into her phone.

Since Massie and Kemp were on their date, she and Josh decided to spend the day together at the mall. Right now they were in the food court.

"Honey, your dad had a little accident at work. He fainted and a few of his co-workers took him to the hospital," Alicia's mom told her.

Alicia gasped. "Ehmagawd! Is he okay?" Alicia asked frantically.

Alicia's mom replied, "I think he will be. But, the doctors want him to stay a couple of nights. They said that he is showing signs of a heart attack that the doctors had been expecting for a while now. So the doctors want to monitor him to make sure he'll be okay on his own."

"A heart-, a heart-" Alicia stuttered.

"Alicia," her mom said calmly. "Don't worry. Your dad is going to be fine."

"Okay, I guess," Alicia's voice was filled with uncertainty and contained panic.

"Okay then. I just wanted you to know," Alicia's mom had said before Alicia hung up on her.

As soon as Alicia put her phone down, Josh bombarded her with questions.

"Who was that? What's wrong? Is everything okay? What was the heart thing about?" Josh asked worry filling his voice.

"Nothing," Alicia mumbled. She covered up her distress and then, in a much more enthusiastic voice, she said, "Come on.. Let's go shopping!"

"Fine," Josh finally relented.

**Alicia's Thoughts**

_I hope dad's okay. Josh cannot find out about this. What if he thinks my dad is disgusting? And I'm the same. I can't risk losing Josh. _

_But he wants to know! _That annoying second part of her brain yelled at her._ Well I'll tell him later, _Alicia's thoughts decided.

**Josh's Thoughts**

_Why doesn't she tell me anything? It's so frustrating. What is she hiding?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cam and Claire's Date**

"Close your eyes, Claire," Cam said getting everything in place. "Okay. Open them."

Claire opened her eyes. "Wow! it's so wonderful," Claire gasped.

And it was fabulous. It was the most wonderful place she had ever seen.

…………

**Don't worry about Alicia's dad. He'll be fine. LOL. Claire's date isn't done either. Soooooo Review plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz.**

**And thank you for all the reviews I got.**

**PLZ review.**

**Also, if you don't understand something about the story, leave a review and I'll reply at the end.**

**I'll try to help anything confusing. REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. Author's Note

This is just a reply to one of the comments I got. I'm not throwing a hissy fit or anything but I just want to get this out there.

Ummm no offense or anything, Sweet Little Devil (). I did read the books and from my point of view my story has a story and point to it. I noticed that you only happened to read up to chapter two. The first couple chapters are kind of like intros.

Sorry that this isn't a chapter. If anyone doesn't want me to continue this story, just say so in a review.

Thanks and for those who want me to continue I will try to update faster. Sorry I've been really busy. I'll try to get a new chapter up soon.


	13. Preview of Next Chapter

**Cam and Claire's Date**

"Close your eyes, Claire," Cam said getting everything in place. "Okay. Open them."

Claire opened her eyes. "Wow! it's so wonderful," Claire gasped.

And it was fabulous. It was the most wonderful place she had ever seen.

Cam had taken her to a park where there was a beautiful lake that reflected the full moon. They also had a very good view of the stars. Also, everywhere Claire could see there were trees with bright twinkling lights. The night sky looked so wonderful

Out of nowhere, Cam produced a picnic basket from behind his back.

"So," Cam said, "Shall we eat my lady?" gesturing to a blanket on the ground.

Claire smiled shyly.

"We certainly shall," she replied.

Finally she was getting her prince charming. Everything was perfect. Cam and Claire talked about everything and when they finally ran out of words, they just sat against each other, just looking at the stars.

Claire looked at Cam. His face looked very peaceful and content.

"Cam?" Claire asked.

Cam looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll never leave without saying good-bye," Claire asked, while snuggling up next to Cam.


	14. Hey Readers!

Hey readers!!

You are probably wondering where I've gone. Well I'm still here. So sorry about the absence but I needed the break. I am continuing U Luv me U Luv me not but just a warning chapters aren't going to be up that fast. I am open to any suggestions even though I basically have the whole story planned out.


	15. Promises and Needy Guys

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating. I was soo busy and my life is soo hectic. I know this is short but review!! **

**Disclaimer: See Previous**

Cam looked down at her. "I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh was in his room on his computer, wishing he had someone to talk to.

_Ugh, this is soooo annoying. There's no one on AIM! Plus, it's only 7:30pm. Not to mention I have that "date" with Massie tomorrow. Can you say awkward? _Josh thought to himself.

He decided to call Alicia again, to get his mind off the "date" he would be going on with her best friend.

"Ugh! Voice mail again," Josh said to himself, frustrated. It was the fifth time he called her today..

_I wonder if she's avoiding me, _Josh thought. _Okay, Josh, calm down. Remember, needy guys always lose their girl. _

Josh sighed and flopped back down on his bed. There was nothing else he could do.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed, and he jumped, surprised to be hearing back from Alicia so soon.

"_**One new message from Alicia**__," _the screen told him.

Josh jumped up. "Finally!" Josh exclaimed. He flipped open his phone.  
**Alicia: Soooooooo sorry Josh! I was doing something really important.  
**  
He smiled, and texted back. She wasn't avoiding him after all!  
**Josh:** **It's ok. Well, do u wanna hang out tomorrow after the show?**

**Alicia: Umm... I don't think I can.**

**  
Josh: Y not?  
Alicia: I have to help out my mom with something.**

Josh frowned. It didn't seem like Alicia to say no to him. But since it did seem really important, he let it slide.

_After all, she lets me do my own thing too. I should stop worrying, _Josh thought, assuring himself.

**Josh: It's fine. I 3 u :D**

**Alicia: Same! :D**

Back with Alicia...

Alicia shut her phone. She was in her dad's hospital room. She sighed.

_I really hate lying to Josh, _Alicia thought. _But I have to visit my dad tomorrow after the show. I hope he isn't too mad. I have to make sure no one finds out._

Taking another deep breath, Alicia tried to tune herself in to the doctor's diagnosis, which he was breaking down for her mom.

Everything was happy in Jolicia-Land. For now.

**Review!**


	16. Shopping Bore

**Heyy readers!! Sorry about the long wait. Review and read the AN after the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Yeahhh right. If I did own the Clique, Massington would be alive and healthy.**

Massie looked at her closet trying to figure out what to wear for her date on Loveless today.

_Maybe a BCB Generation satinwood stripe linen high-waist skirt with a Ralph Lauren polo. With my signature perfume, duh! I bet Derrick would want to-___ Massie shook her head. It was the third time today that she thought about Derrick and it wasn't even 11:00 yet. She slipped on her outfit, grabbed her purse and headed out to the limo that was honking its horn. She slipped in next to Josh, who was looking very uncomfortable.

"Heyy," Massie said. The limo pulled out of the driveway and they were off to New York City for their trip.

Alicia fidgeted again. She was sitting next to Derrick. They were going to SoHo for their shopping trip. _I would give anything to sit next to Josh instead of Derrick. I wish he would text me._

Buzz Buzz _One new message from Josh_

Alicia smiled. She could always count on him to make sure she was okay. This thought made her feel even worse about not telling him about her dad. 

**Josh: heyyy leesh this is sooo boring**

**Alicia: oh I know. I don't know wat massie sees in derrick**

**Josh: lol well massie isn't any better. Shes just staring out the window. Its getting depressing**

**Alicia: well shes going through a tough time with derrick and all**

**Josh: oh I get that. Ugh we arrived at…Burberrys so byeee heart u**

**Alicia: heart u too. Hope u survive *wink**

_Yes! _Massie thought._There's no Derrick to bother me when I shop. Seriously, before every time I went shopping with him he kept on complaining. I mean what's not to like about shopping. But he made it up to me when-_Massie silently scolded herself again. She had kept track. It was the 31st time she had thought about Derrick in the last 3 hours. She started to sift through the racks of clothes in the little boutique Josh and her was suppose to be having their "date." Instead Josh went to Starbucks a few blocks down to "buy a latte and look around the stores for something she would like." Massie scoffed. _He was probably texting Alicia under the table_. The show makes them do things together and go on dates even though they wouldn't ever get together in real life. _It was kind of stupid _Massie thought.

Okay so I wont be updating much because Im kinda losing interest in this story. However- I will try my best to finish it and if you guys want, Ill make a sequel.

And Im thinking of getting a co-author for this story.

~~Jandm~~


End file.
